


Halloween Anniversary and Fear of Another Kind

by 22_Ti, Secretnerd18



Series: Major Follies [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Halloween, Haunted House, Jewish Character, Jewish!Beca, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Panic, Pet Halloween, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: As Chloe prepares to celebrate their first anniversary, Beca begins to worry that she rushed her marriage proposal. Will a trip to a haunted house push the tiny brunette over the edge?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Major Follies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Halloween Anniversary and Fear of Another Kind

“How does this look?” Chloe spun the laptop around for Beca to see. “I think she did a good job.”

“ _ Bark in the Park _ , eh? Interesting. Why not  _ PetOber Fest _ like last year?” Beca clicked around on the page some, looking at the page design and some of the graphics.

“My clinic is sponsoring the  _ Bark in the Park _ . We just chose a different name, is all.” She spun the computer back around. “You don’t like it?”

“I’m kind of partial to  _ PetOber Fest _ . I mean, it  _ is _ where we met and all. Plus, the new title implies this is for dogs only. What about guinea pigs? I mean, Major and Bea will want to be involved.” Hearing his name, Major started to squeal. He put his paws up on the side of his cage for his mama to pick him up. She tossed a snack to Bea, Major’s partner in crime, so she could pick up Major and put him on her shoulder. “Hi, baby. You want to be included in Mama Chloe’s contest, too, don’t you?”

Chloe looked fondly at her fiancée and her treasured guinea pig. “I’ll contact last year’s sponsors and see if I can use their name. I know they’d previously announced they were canceling the Halloween festival because of COVID restrictions.”

Beca clicked around some more. “ _ Registration for the 1 _ _ st _ _ Annual Beale Small Animal Clinic photo contest is officially open! Register your pet into the online photo contest for a $5 Registration Fee with all proceeds benefiting the Animal Care Center, a proud organization that rescues, cares for, and finds loving homes for homeless and abandoned animals in our community. _ ” Beca muttered the words out loud. “I like it.”

After a few phone calls, Chloe got permission from the original  _ PetOber Fest _ sponsors to use her pet photo contest name. One of last year’s sponsor’s chipped in some money for the swag bags. All registrants were eligible to receive a  _ PetOber Fest _ goodie bag that included a BSAC mask, pet bandana, pet waste disposal bags, and a BSAC drawstring bag. Stacie also threw in some discount coupons for her grooming studio. Chloe set up times at the shelter and her clinic where registrants could pick up their swag bags.

The volunteer webmaster from the animal shelter quickly changed the website to reflect the name. They had already received a few submissions, so the posting of pictures started. Voting would start up the week of Halloween. On the front page, the two featured photos were of Major and Bea with t-shirts that said PetOber Fest King and Queen, respectively. They each were sitting in tiny thrones and invited other animals to encourage their humans to post pictures.

* * *

As October plodded on, Halloween got closer. Beca continued the thoughts she had during her alone time in her sukkah during Sukkot. The last year or so of her life had been a bit chaotic. Her Bubbe had passed in August. She’d met Chloe in October. By December, Chloe had plans to expand her veterinary office and grooming studio to utilize the entire building she’d purchased. The expansion included the space in which she lived, so Chloe moved into a flat a bit away from the veterinary clinic after the Super Bowl.

When March rolled around and COVID restrictions began, Beca had a feeling she’d be working at home for quite some time. After a quick check with her building super, the music producer immediately snatched up an available two-bedroom unit. She was now relishing the space her new place provided as compared to her former efficiency. She made one bedroom a make-shift sound studio by insulating the walls and ceiling.

As the pandemic continued, she was surprised the walls didn’t close in on her. But she did have contact with Stacie and the women at the Jewish Community Center, albeit limited. And of course, Chloe had moved in with her despite moving to a new place only a few months earlier. While not quite as active as she had been with work and her community as before due to restrictions, one thing Beca did have was lots of time to think. Halloween marked a year when she had met Chloe for the first time.

“Whatcha think, Major?” Beca held her guinea pig up to her nose. “Are you going to like Chloe and Bea being a part of our family?” She leaned against the couch, cradling him in the crook of her arm. “I guess it’s a bit late for me to be asking you that question since I’ve already proposed, eh?” The guinea pig gave a few squeaks like he knew what his mama was saying. “I need to do something special for Chlo for our first anniversary.” A pit opened in Beca’s stomach as she continued to talk. “Our first anniversary. Shit. Major, what did I do? I proposed to the woman before we even had known each other a year.”

Beca quietly began to hyperventilate as she let the thoughts about what she’d done overwhelm her. “Who does that? What if she just said yes because she doesn’t want to move out? I mean, a year, Major. Oh, this is all too fast.” Beca’s frantic words kept coming, fast and furious despite her guinea pig probably not understanding a word she said. “What if we don’t last because I jumped the gun? So many marriages end in divorce when rushed.” Her breathing became more and more erratic as she buried her face in Major’s fur to try and calm down, but it just wasn’t working fast enough. Chloe chose that moment to pass through the room. 

Taking a look at Beca, Chloe realized the woman was having one of her anxiety attacks. She decided to try and lighten the mood. Walking over to Beca, she placed a hand on her arm. “Bec...you didn’t fart again, did you? I told you it was natural.” Beca glanced warily at her fiancée and made a face, but her breathing did begin to slow down.

“That’s not funny,” she managed to wheeze out. Chloe grinned and slung her arm around Beca.

“Sweetie, I am kidding. Are you okay?” Chloe watched Beca keep frantically petting Major. When she got no response, she decided not to press. Beca would tell her at some point. 

Finally, Beca calmed her nerves enough to put Major back in his cage with Bea and head to the kitchen to cook dinner without saying anything to Chloe. But her thoughts continued to plague her, and she knew she had to figure out a way to come to terms with her decision before it drove her insane.

* * *

Two hours later, Beca and Chloe had finished dinner and were sitting at their table, finishing their wine. “Bec, what would you like to do for our anniversary?”

Beca coughed slightly on some wine. “Uh...I’m not sure. I’ll figure something out.”

Chloe felt the vibes that Beca was definitely holding something back from her but still didn’t press. “I can plan it! I have a few ideas.”

“NO!” Beca exclaimed sharply. Seeing Chloe’s hurt expression, she softened her tone. “I mean, you asked me out first when we met. I’ll plan our first anniversary.”

“But you proposed! It’s my turn!” Chloe argued back. She missed the slight hitch in Beca’s breath when she brought up the proposal.

The two women continued to squabble back and forth before retreating to separate areas for a bit. Still, in her mood from earlier, Beca settled in her studio and texted Stacie. 

[To Stacie: Hey]   
[To Stacie: Can we talk?]

When Stacie didn’t answer immediately, Beca became more irritated than before. She peeked into the living room and didn’t see Chloe. So, she retrieved Major and hightailed it back to her home studio. As Beca was checking her phone for a return message from Stacie, her best friend called.

“Yo, Becs. What’s up?” When Beca gave a huff, Stacie continued. “Come on, spill.”

“Nothing. I don’t need to get myself all riled up again.”

“I’m here if you need me. You know that.” Stacie paused. “Hey, what are you doing Friday?” Stacie knew Beca didn’t have plans because she’d just gotten off the phone with Chloe, who had called her concerned about the tiny producer. Chloe had asked Stacie to see if she could shake Beca out of her funk.

“Not much, I suppose. Saturday is mine and Chloe’s first anniversary, but she’s working on Friday.”

“I’m sure Chloe has something awesome planned for Saturday.” Stacie made her voice as chipper as possible, trying not to let on that Chloe had told her about their quibble.

Beca gave an audible huff. “Whatever. What’s up on Friday?”

“One of my clients scored tickets to a Haunted House. I know it’s weird this year with COVID and all, but we have a designated entrance time. No more than six people go in during that fifteen-minute time slot, and everyone wears masks. And not just scary ones,” the groomer chuckled.

“Let’s do it.” Beca would rather be alone but also wanted to please her best friend. As they hung up, Beca wondered what she had gotten herself into but figured it would be a welcome distraction. She continued to pet Major until she nodded off in her studio chair. 

Two hours later, Chloe wondered where Beca was as she hadn’t come to bed and was worried her fiancée was incredibly angry about the anniversary squabble. Fully intent on apologizing, she went looking for Beca and found her curled up, dead to the world, in her studio chair with Major snoozing on her lap.

Gently lifting the guinea pig off his owner, she placed him back into his cage before heading back into Beca. Noticing the slight crease in Beca’s forehead, something she only gets when stressed, Chloe felt awful and wondered why Beca had been curled up with Major to begin with. 

Guiding a half-awake Beca to the bedroom, she vowed to work out their argument in the morning, first thing. 

* * *

Morning came, and Beca slowly roused when she heard an alarm go off. Confused that she was still in the sweatpants and t-shirt she had thrown on before dinner, she stretched and then sat up fast. She remembered the fight from the night before as well as her unsettled thoughts about the proposal. Groaning, she dragged herself into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. 

Chloe heard the shower go on and knew Beca would be out of the room in about 15 minutes. She plated the breakfast she made for Beca and poured some fresh coffee, setting everything down as Beca wandered out of the room. 

“Morning, Sweetie,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry about last night. If you want to plan Saturday, I am happy to let you.”

“Thanks for breakfast Chlo,” Beca said, giving Chloe a soft kiss on her cheek. “And no, I am sorry. I was out of line, and I want you to plan it. You said you had ideas, and I really hadn’t figured anything out yet.”

Chloe beamed. “Are you sure?” When Beca nodded, she laid her hand on Beca’s hand. “Are we okay?” Beca paused for a second and smiled.

“Of course, Chlo. I love you,” Beca said, slightly fibbing and leaving out the thoughts she kept having about moving too fast.

“Love you too.”

* * *

Friday arrived, and Stacie was at Beca’s apartment to pick her up for the haunted house. “This is going to be SO AWESOME!” Stacie exclaimed.

“Sure, whatever you say, Legs. Just please don’t leave me behind.”

Stacie chucked at Beca’s nervousness. 

Beca moved to Major’s cage and began to lift him out. “Woah, bud,” Stacie yelled. “What are you doing? You can’t bring Major!”

Beca looked at Stacie. “Seriously? You can’t expect me to go into a haunted house without my ESA. You trying to kill me?”

“Bec. You can’t bring a pet.”

“Fine! Then at least let me bring Twitch in the car for after.” Beca had long since gotten over feeling ridiculous for depending on Major and her matching stuffed guinea pig, Twitch. Her counselor had ensured that she embraced the comfort they brought.

“Deal.” The girls headed out and arrived at the Haunted House thirty minutes later, joining Stacie’s client and friends. 

“Welcome to the Headless Horseman Haunted House,” the host announced to the pack. “Please make sure to leave your masks on at all times and keep yourself distanced from the groups in front and back of you. Be sure to keep moving through the house and if anything is too intense, hold up this white flag, and one of our cast members will escort you to the nearest emergency exit.” The host handed each person a tiny white flag. 

The group thanked the host and began to wander inside. The first few rooms weren’t too terrible, and Beca found herself laughing along with the group as they had a few minor scares. They continued ahead until they came to a room that was near the end of the journey. 

The room had a dining room table set for a romantic candlelit dinner. At the far end of the room, staring out a “window,” was a woman wearing a wedding dress. A “groom” walked in and said, “Happy Anniversary, my love,” and the woman slowly turned around. 

As the woman turned, Beca saw she had been made up to be bloody from head to toe and had “guts” hanging from her middle along with a knife protruding from her heart.

Beca gasped, screamed, and turned pale. Forgetting all about her white flag, she took off and bolted through the remainder of the house, bypassing two other groups. As she exited into the night air, she collapsed a few steps to the side of the building, holding her knees and rocking back and forth as she hyperventilated. 

“ _ This is a sign, _ ” she thought, her anxiety mounting higher than ever. “ _ Proposing too early is going to be the death of my relationship with Chloe _ .” A few cast members hurried over to the tiny producer as she continued to hyperventilate and rock back and forth. Still, no one was able to calm Beca down.

Stacie suddenly burst from the house and saw her friend having an attack worse than she had ever seen. Bolting over, Stacie told the employees that she could handle this and thanked them for staying with Beca. 

“Beca. BEC. Beca!” Stacie spoke, trying to catch her attention. Realizing Beca was too far gone to respond, she gently lifted the woman to her feet and managed to guide her back to the car. Sitting Beca on the ground next to the car, she opened the door and grabbed Twitch, shoving the plush into Beca’s hands.

The erratic breathing began to slow as Beca realized what she was holding. She buried her face into the soft fur and began to sob. Despite gentle questioning from Stacie, Beca refused to speak. Sighing, Stacie loaded up her tiny friend into the car. She began the drive back home as Beca’s sniffles filled the car interior. 

Arriving back at Beca’s apartment, Stacie saw that Chloe was already there. Guiding her friend into the apartment, Chloe looked up as she heard the sound of quiet whimpers. 

“Stacie! What happened?” She cried.

“Honestly, Chlo, I have no idea. One of the last few rooms must have fucked with her mind because she bolted and had a panic attack worse than I have ever seen. She hasn’t spoken since she ran out of the haunted house.”

As Stacie explained what happened to Chloe, Beca had quietly moved to Major’s cage. She scooped him out and retreated to her bedroom. Since she obviously wanted to be alone, Stacie and Chloe took a seat on the couch to try to get to the bottom of what set Beca off.

“You know when I called you about our argument?” Chloe’s concern was unmistakable. “Before dinner, she was in her studio on the verge of an anxiety attack. Now, this. What do I do? It’s not like I can call her therapist and say, ‘hey, I’m worried Beca is about to go off the deep end.’ I mean, is it the COVID restrictions, what?”

The friends visited a bit and decided that if Beca wanted to talk, she would. She had a healthy support system all the way around and had made strides in reaching out when she needed it. “Our anniversary is tomorrow. I was going to go all out, but then I realized that might not be a wise idea with the nation's state right now. You know Mr. Zhang, who runs that Chinese place we like?”

“Yeah, he’s hilarious with that standard poodle of his. Didn’t Zsa Zsa come in for an emergency last week?”

Chloe sighed. “She has a vestibular disorder and was pretty wobbly on her feet. But she’s doing better now. I talked to Mr. Zhang yesterday. He’s going to do some special things for us, for our anniversary and all.”

* * *

After waiting as long as she could, Chloe quietly crept into the bedroom, knowing her fiancé would be sound asleep. She made sure Major was tucked safely back into his cage with Bea and slid into bed next to Beca.

The next morning, Chloe woke up to an empty bed and a quiet apartment. Worried that her fiancé had left still upset, she quickly dressed and searched for Beca. The coffee pot was still on, and the loaf of bread on the counter next to the toaster. Chloe dropped in two slices and went to check the other bedroom. Relieved to see Beca at her desk with her gigantic headphones, she returned to the kitchen and started to cook a proper breakfast.

When Beca smelled bacon, she predictably migrated from the studio to the kitchen about the time Chloe was sliding fried eggs onto the plates. The brunette subscribed to the two-for-me and two-for-you and one-more-for-me mentality with bacon. Chloe always cooked an odd number of bacon slices and grinned when she saw Beca carrying the plates of food to the table with a piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth.

Chloe snuck up behind her and kissed her, effectively snatching half the bacon hanging out of Beca’s mouth. “Hey!” Beca protested as she sat down. Chloe flung her arms around Beca from behind and kissed up and down her neck before sitting herself.

“Hey yourself.”

“You took my bacon,” Beca mock pouted.

Chloe reached over and quickly snagged a whole piece from her fiancé’s plate. “No, that’s stealing your bacon.” She giggled as she chomped down on the fried pork. As a frown formed on Beca’s face, Chloe tossed one of her slices onto Beca’s plate. “Stop glowering. Didn’t your mama tell you your face would freeze like that?”

Determined to keep from bringing up Beca’s recent episodes, Chloe kept the conversation light and airy. Beca certainly didn’t steer down any dangerous path. The gloomy mood seemed to have passed for the time being.

“What do I want you to wear? That’s a loaded question.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. “How about your green and silver sweater, that black leather jacket I love so much, and these?” She extended a small rectangular package to Beca.

The look on Beca’s face made Chloe think she was about to begin another downward spiral. Somehow, she immediately regretted getting Beca a present. “Babe, it’s nothing. In truth, It’s a joke.”

“B-b-but I didn’t get you anything, Chloe,” Beca sniffled. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Babe? What’s going on? You’ve been on edge for some time now.”

“I feel… inept. Who doesn’t get her fiancé something on their first anniversary?” Beca was definitely in a “poor me’ mood.

“Okay, then I’ll just open this and keep it for myself.” Chloe teasingly started to pick at the tape holding the ribbon on the box.

“Hey,” Beca protested. She even broke into a grin. “That’s mine.” She reached for the box, her frame of mind apparently improved as she unwrapped the gift. “Sunglasses? Awesome. I can add these to my collection.” She studied them before putting them on. 

* * *

Beca slipped her hand into Chloe’s. “Are we really going to Szechuan Delight? That’s where we went after PetOber Fest last year…” Beca paused and stopped on the sidewalk. She looked down at what she was wearing and propped her new shades on the top of her head. “Am I… wearing Slytherin colors? I mean I know I am, but is that why you wanted me to wear this?” Chloe giggled. “This is what I was wearing when I met you, wasn’t it?” Chloe nodded as she pulled Beca in for a kiss. “You are so silly.”

“I thought we might relive our first ‘date.’ Mr. Zhang created a special meal for us.”

“But I like my potstickers and lemon chicken,” Beca whined. Chloe didn’t respond but just started walking towards the restaurant again.

When they arrived, Mr. Zhang seated them at a table tucked away on the side by the kitchen. Chloe asked how Zsa Zsa was doing. He responded in a flurry of appreciative words and gestures - bowing and nodding to his precious dog’s vet. A bell rang from the kitchen, and he quickly excused himself.

Soon, the owner was back with a plate of wontons. After popping one into her mouth, Beca contemplated the taste. “These taste almost like perogies. Interesting.” Chloe covered her mouth with her napkin to keep from laughing. 

Next, Mr. Zhang brought out the soup. “Are we getting courses now?” Beca was confused. Chloe had arranged for the owner to bring things out in stages to see how long it would take Beca to catch on. “Are these Matzoh balls?” Beca chased after one of the floating balls and scooped it up in a spoon. “Chloe, is this some kind of joke?” After Chloe refused to give in, Beca crossed her arms and pushed back from the table a bit. 

Not wanting the soup to get cold, Chloe finally admitted to the menu being born of Jewish-Chinse fusion ideas. “The Matzoh ball soup is in a shiitake ginger broth.” As each plate was served, the redhead explained the concept. Latkes topped with roasted and ground Sichuan peppercorns and General Tso’s chicken's deep-fried in a batter of eggs and matzo meal.

“This is ingenious, Chloe. What a cute idea of integrating Jewish foods with a Chinese flair.”

“I know you didn’t get to eat Chinese on Christmas because you were with me.”

“Stereotype much?” When Chloe got a mock look of shock on her face, Beca smirked, “I suppose you aren’t far off, though. Bubbe and I always had Chinese on Christmas. I think it’s because that was about all that was open.”

“ After treating Zsa Zsa, I asked Mr. Zhang if he could do this for us for our anniversary. He was more than delighted.”

“Ingenious! Can you imagine if he had a Jewish-Chinese fusion page on his menu? Or even a ‘secret’ menu the community could ask for when they eat her. He’d make money hand over fist.”

* * *

Beca and Chloe’s anniversary lunch ended without mention of Beca’s odd behavior of recent. She seemed happy and much more settled. The couple stopped by the animal shelter on their way back to the clinic to reveal the pet costume contest. The shelter volunteer running the website calculated all the votes and had made envelopes for each category. 

Because Major had won the best overall pet in last year’s parade, he - well Beca - was the Master of Ceremonies. The award ceremony would be live cast on Facebook. As the show began, a video of all of the top entries flashed around the screen. Finally, the ceremony went ‘live.’ Major and Bea were sitting on their thrones discussing their favorite costumes. Someone cleared her throat. Major chirped and looked right at the camera.

“Oh, Bea, I guess it’s time to announce the winner. Envelope, please!” A white-gloved hand reached an envelope to the platform his decorated chair was sitting on. He got down and snuffled around the paper for a bit before announcing the results. 

“First place, dog category: Rover, dressed as Leo the Lion.” The picture of the golden retriever flashed on the screen. He had a lion’s mane around his neck and a gold puff on the tip of his tail. Canned applause echoed in the room.

Bea ambled over and announced, “first place, exotic and bird category: Bonnie and Clyde, cockatoos as Wonder Woman and Superman. And first place, cat category: Midnight as a bat with pumpkin bells.” More fake applause.

Major took over again. “And for the grand prize winner - Oscar Myer, the dachshund is sporting orange and black spider legs and a cap with lots and lots of eyes. Oooohhhh spooky! Congratulations to all of our winners. Have your owners contact Beale Small Animal Clinic to pick up your prize. This is G-Major.”

“And I’m Bea-Minor. Thanks for joining us. Have a spooky and safe Halloween. Pigs, out!”

Beca flipped off the camera and collapsed in the office chair. “Whew! I never knew being a guinea pig announcer was so exhausting.” She looked around for her fiancé. “Hey,” she called out to Stacie. “Where’s Chloe?” Her friend simply shrugged.

* * *

Balancing the basket with the two guinea pigs on her arm, Beca locked the apartment door. “Chloe? You here?” The brunette put their pets on the bar. She turned to start searching out Chloe when she saw the flicker of small flames bouncing off the walls. Beca felt her chest tighten slightly at the thought of candlelight.

When she walked into the next room, romantic candles decorated their dining table. Chloe was at the far end of the room, back to the door staring out the window to watch the kids in costumes that were out and about. “Happy anniversary, my love,” the redhead said as she heard movement in the room while she turned around. Having an incredibly real flashback to the haunted house, Beca gasped just as she had done on the night out with Stacie. A scream burst out as Beca collapsed against the kitchen bar, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

Chloe rushed over, horrified at Beca’s reaction. She couldn’t hold in her tears as she squatted down next to Beca. “Oh gawd, baby. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I just wanted to recreate our first weekend. I mean, we had Chinese, then the next morning you brought me hot cocoa with some incredible muffins. I wanted our first anniversary to be special.” Chloe’s cries turned to sobs. “Now I’ve ruined it all,” she sobbed.

Amid Beca having her own meltdown due to her flashback, she was intensely aware of her usually cool and collected fiancé about as upset as she felt herself. She stretched up and snagged the basket from the bar. After pulling Chloe to sit next to her, she scooped up Bea and put her in Chloe’s lap. The redhead always knew what she needed to calm down, and Beca was trying to duplicate the efforts.

As the couple snuggled with the animals, soon they both were in better control of their emotions. Chloe chuckled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Now I know why you have Major. As a vet, I should know how calming animals can be.” She took a deep breath. 

“Talk to me, Becs. What’s going on? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been a little checked out lately. The other day when we had that little argument, you were in the midst of a few-days long panic attack. And then there was the incident at the haunted house. I haven’t asked you about that because Stacie said things were pretty traumatic. Talk to me.”

“It’s… it’s our anniversary. Our first anniversary,” Beca mumbled. Chloe didn’t talk, waiting for Beca to continue. “We’ve only been dating a year. Yet I asked you to marry me.”

Starting to understand a bit, Chloe softened her voice. “And I said yes.”

“What if I asked too soon? What if we don’t know how things turn out between us? I thought I knew what I wanted.” Chloe’s eyebrows arched upwards. “Ahhh, I mean...I absolutely do want to marry you, but … ah hell, I don’t even know what I am saying or trying to say right now.”

“And tonight? I just wanted hot cocoa and muffins. I couldn’t even do that right.” Chloe’s voice was despondent, and a worried frown settled on her face. 

Beca hung her head. “No, Chlo. Your idea was perfect. It’s just...the haunted house. I had a flashback, is all. There was a room with a similar setup to what you did here tonight, but I saw the disemboweled woman had a knife protruding from her heart. Since she was wearing a wedding dress, I figured it was a sign that I proposed too early. Death surrounding our relationship, I guess. Did I rush things?”

“Oh, Beca.” Chloe snuggled up to her fiancé. She climbed to her feet and stretched her hand out to Beca. “Come on, this calls for some dessert.” She led Beca over to the table, flipping on the light as she went and blowing out the candle. “I thought it might be more romantic that way. Who can say a little courtship pushes their loved one over the edge?”

On the table was a teapot sitting over a burning steno can. “You’re going to love this, Becs.” Chloe filled a wide-mouthed cup with steaming milk and dropped in a large chocolate ball. After a few moments of bobbing the ball around with a spoon, the ball broke open, and marshmallows flooded the mug.

Beca caught herself clapping as she watched the marshmallows bob in the chocolaty milk. “Shit,” she exclaimed. “If that wasn’t a Chloe-move, I don’t know what was. Those are cool.” Filling up the other mug with hot milk, Chloe dropped her cocoa ball in and let Beca have the honors of stirring until it broke open. They each mixed their drink until they had proper hot cocoa drinks.

After a few sips, Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. “Are you sure we are going to be okay, Chlo? I didn’t jump the gun with my proposal? We aren’t burning steps?”

“Do you think I accepted too early?” Chloe shot back with a sincere look. “Beca, I love you. In fact, I knew pretty early on that you were my forever person.”

“You did?” 

Chloe smiled. “Yeah, it was when you farted on the massage and ran away from me.” Beca shot Chloe a death look to which Chloe giggled. “I’m joking. Kind of. It was that weekend that really made me realize the lengths you wanted to go to make me feel happy, cared for, and loved. So are we moving fast? I don’t think so. Hey - we survived quarantine together. Do you know how make or break this situation was for couples? I think we have a pretty solid foundation going, and there is no one else I want to manage life with. I think we’re exactly where we should be right now. Happy anniversary, Sweetie.”

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Secretnerd18 for ideas and for pulling me through the stuck spots.


End file.
